Astrid (How to Train your Dragon)
Astrid Hofferson is a teen Viking girl of the Hairy Hooligan stribe who attends Dragon Training with Hiccup and the other Viking teens. She is striking, tough, beautiful and her determined and strong persona makes her hard to impress. Astrid is Hiccup's main love interest in the film. In spite of initially not liking Hiccup or his new found friendship with Toothless she soon has her opinion changed and helps to try and keep Toothless a secret. The dragon she ride's is a Deadly Nadder she named Stromfly a strong and speedy dragon. Astrid is thin for a Viking but is given the advantage of agility because of this in Dragon Training. She has blonde hair with long bangs that cover her left eye, with a braided ponytail in back, and usually wears a leather band across her forehead. Astrid wears a skirt with spikes surrounding it with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazened shoulder pads. Astrid is shown to be determined and extremely dedicated to becoming a Viking Warrior. She is generally uninterested in the other teenagers, preferring to study and train on her own. In the beginning, she is the most sucessfull of all the warriors. she is shown to be serious and highly dedicated to one day fighting dragons. She quickly becomes jealous of Hiccup as his skills improve and is frustrated by his success over her. She also reveals her suspicious side, following and spying on Hiccup to discover his secret. Astrid also has a caring side, although this is hidden by an initial attempt at violence to cover it up. Totally Mobian Spies Astrid like Hiccup and many others is recruited into The B Team by Heloise, Bender and Skipper who wished to give their friend Blue a hand with more members. She is sent on her first mission along with Astrid, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan and Zuko to help Eddy and the team. Astrid then helps Big Boss, Hiccup and their team defeat The Patriots to give Bender and the rest opporunities to get through After this, Astrid goes back to Berk and then comes back to help Bender with Christmas After their plans finish, Astrid guesses that Bender and Skipper are planning to abduct Santa and bring them to the party. But she ends up accompanying them when Skipper and Bender gets supsicous over a letter they receieved. Astrid and Hiccup both learn about Discord while spying on him an his group. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Astrid returns and helps Bender and his friends against Discord. Who she and Hiccup learn as well as Terrance Lewis from him and Skipper. Astrid then joins her friends in taking the fight to Discord and Sigma with Hiccup. She helps her friends acquire the first of the rings. Astrid then helps Hiccup try to fight Alvin, she does have more luck and they do drive him away. Astrid then helps Hiccup, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Obi Wan, Hellboy and Twilight defend the ground for the Nerd. After Hiccup is kidnapped she takes her Alpha friends to get him saved from Alvin and Davy. Before she directly decides to save him, Stoick shows up and Astrid still deicdes help againsy Jones's kraken as well as hearing Alie's story. Legends of Light and Darkness Astrid is set to return in this sequel as Hiccup's right hand girl and they are to be facing Malefor and the League of Darkness Friends: Hiccup, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, The B Team, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Her Team the Alpha Team, Ice King, Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb,Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: The Green Dragon, Iron Queen's syndicate, Mildew, Alvin the Treachrous, Discord, The Dystopia League, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation 15ast.jpg 30.jpg 42ast.jpg 53.jpg . Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters hailing from the How to Train your Dragon Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes Category:Partner Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Child Avengers Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Second in Command Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team